


Twelve Stitches

by Synnerxx



Category: The Shield
Genre: Accidents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Lem falls off his motorcycle and Shane is just a dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelve Stitches

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for disturbinglynic for the idea. Not quite what I wanted, but I hope you like it anyway.

"Where is he? Is he okay?" Shane asks frantically, skidding to a halt in front of the nurses' station.

Corrine looks up at him. "Yeah, he's fine for the most part. He just shouldn't be alone right now. Took a nasty spill from his motorbike and hit his head. He's got a gash on his forehead, but that seems to be it. However, there's always a chance it could turn into a concussion, slight though that chance may be. Better safe than sorry. I called Vic, but I got no answer, so I called you."

"That's fine. Can I see him?" Shane asks, slightly impatient.

"He's over here." Corrine leads him to an observation room.

"I told you that calling him wasn't necessary." Lem grumbles when they walk in.

"Well, it was either call him or make you stay overnight." Corrine frowns at him.

"It's not even that bad." Lem reaches up and touches the bandage on his forehead.

"Bad enough it got you here." Shane interjects.

Lem glares at him, but directs his question to Corrine. "Can I go now?"

"Yes, you're free to go." Corrine sighs and walks out of the room.

Shane reaches out to help Lem down off the exam table and Lem arches an eyebrow at him. "Really?"

"Don't want you falling down again, do I?" Shane grins.

"Whatever, man. I'm fine." Lem rolls his eyes, getting down on his own.

"So how many stitches?" Shane asks as they walk out.

"Twelve." Lem touches the bandage again.

"Quit poking at it." Shane scolds.

Lem sighs, dropping his hand. "Do you really have to stay with me?"

"Yep. Gotta make sure you don't have a concussion." Shane says, way too cheerful in Lem's opinion.

"I don't have a concussion." Lem says, getting into the passenger side of Shane's truck.

"Well, there's always a chance, no matter how slim." Shane smirks at him.

"You're just a dick." Lem grumbles, sulking in his seat.

"Don't be such a baby. You know you want all of my attention fixed on you." Shane laughs.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I want." Lem flips Shane off and Shane laughs again.

"Hey, where are we going? My house is the other way." Lem frowns, looking out of his window.

"I know. We're going back to my place." Shane nods.

"Why?" Lem asks, frowning over at Shane.

"Because I want to and you're my captive audience for the night." Shane says with another grin.

"Like I said, you're just a dick." Lem folds his arms across his chest.

"Maybe." Shane shrugs.

He pulls up in his driveway and gets out, walking around to Lem's side of the truck before Lem can even get out himself and opens his door for him.

Lem glares at him. "I can do that myself, you know."

Shane smiles innocently. "I just want to help."

Lem gets out of the truck and Shane slams the door behind him, leading the way to his front door. He unlocks it and gestures for Lem to go in first and Lem does, mumbling under his breath.

As soon as the door is closed, Lem turns around to face Shane, but Shane grabs his arm and pushes him gently against the door, cupping his face in his hands and kissing him.

Lem hesitates for a moment, but then Shane is sucking on his bottom lip and Lem moans, giving in to Shane. Shane's hands slide under his shirt, tracing over his ribs and Lem shudders against him.

Shane breaks the kiss and smirks at him. "Think your head is up for this?"

"I think I can handle you, Shane." Lem smirks back.

"Really, now? Well, let's see if you can." Shane tugs him away from the door and drags him into the bedroom.

Turns out that Lem's head injury wasn't all that serious, but better safe than sorry, right?


End file.
